The Left Hand of Destiny
| format = paperback | published = | pages = 294 | duopages = 330 | ISBN = Book 1: ISBN 0671784935, Book 2: ISBN 0671784943 | altcover = left Hand of Destiny2.jpg }} Books * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two :"The true test of a warrior is not without...it is within." :Sins of the past collide with hopes for the future as Martok fights for the right to lead the Klingon Empire. With the secret of his usurper exposed, the ousted chancellor and his ragtag band of followers embark on a desperate plan to retake the empire. :But while Worf, Ezri Dax, and the crew of the ''IKS Rotarran go in search of the Klingons' most revered icon of power, Martok is dealt the most crushing blow of all -- driving him to make his final stand on the ice-strewn cliffs of sacred Boreth. As that frozen world reverberates with the song of armies and bat'leths clashing, the mystery of Martok's past, and the future of the Klingon Empire, is revealed.'' References Characters :Angwar • B'Tak • Barnum • Annup Bommu • Sam Bowers • • Ezri Dax • Drex, son of Martok • Gothmara, daughter of Kultan • Grot, son of Angwar • Hur'q 22 • Iris Hume • Jaroun • K'Ehleyr • K'moth • K'mtec • K'rac • • Kahless (clone) • Kar-Tela • Kira Nerys • • Kurs • Lazhna, daughter of Martok • Leskit • Lukara • M'Kec • Maapek • Manx • Martok, son of Urthog • Morjod, son of Martok • Ngane • Okado • Ortakin • Pharh • Q'ratt • Riku • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Shen, daughter of Martok • Sithala • Sirella, daughter of Linkasa • Starn • Tamal • Tong • Worf, son of Mogh Ag'hel • Aktaj • Julian Bashir • Borma • Caq • ChanTogh • Charak • Ch'Tan • Ch'Vras • Data • • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Torias Dax • Death • Matthew Decker • Evu • Fate • Fek'lhr • Gort • Gothspar • Gowron • Gratach • Great Auditor • Ikat'ika • Ishka • Kahless the Unforgettable • Karg (diplomat) • Kevas • James T. Kirk • Kl'Vok • Klow • Kor • Koroth • Kultan • Larok • Linkasa • Lord of the Dead • Ma'Acy • Marasa • • Mawk • Mirt • Mogh, son of Worf • Mow'ga • Mubarak • Isaac Newton • Padwa • Jean-Luc Picard • Quirm • Reclaw • Riku • Rom • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • ShiVang • Benjamin Sisko • Smark • Sor'cha • Surak • Deanna Troi • T'Chen • Thruzen • Todokh • Tor'ash • Urthog • V'Tec • Zek • Zheffra Locations :Boreth • Boreth Monastery • Deep Space 9 • Emperor's Amphitheater • Qo'noS • Federation Embassy • Great Hall • Great Victory Thoroughfare • Taklar Temple • Ka'Toth plains • Ketha lowlands • • Local Service Road Number 82 • Shrana • Slums of Tor'aq Alpha Centauri • Bajor • Cardassia • Chak'ok • Divine Treasury • Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Gre'thor • Hall of Commerce • Hell • Hromi Cluster • India • Internment Camp 371 • Ja'Gokor • Kri'stak volcano • Minsk • Praxis • Quark's • Romulus • Sappora VII • Trelka V • Trill • Ty'Gokor • Vault of Eternal Destitution • Veridian III • Vulcan Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • Morjod's Hammer • • • • Shen • • • Wardrobe • • • • • • [[USS Mekong (NCC-72617)|USS Mekong]] • Flare Races and cultures :Bajoran • Ferengi • Human • Hur'q • Klingon • Trill Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Cardassian • Jem'Hadar • Romulan • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Allied Ninth Fleet • Bajoran Militia • House of Kultan • House of Martok • Katai • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Yan-Isleth Celestial Board • Celestial Secretarial Pool • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Federation Council • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire Other references :Antarean torekadora dance • baba yaga • bacon • Barge of the Dead • Bat'leth • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Tcha'voth • beer • biological weapon • borscht • ch'tak • cha'ta'rok • Columns of Koloth • Constitution class • Cordine Orange • ''D'deridex''-class • dagh • Dahar Master • DiHnaq • Dominion War • draq tape • Emissary of the Prophets • Eternal Bankruptcy • Fek'lhrakt • Ferengi language • Ferengi Rule of Acquisition • Fool's Song • frax • frinx • gagh • genTag • ghIntaq • gon • graq • Hand of Kahless • hoverbike • iron thorn tree • jackal • jajlo'Sto-Vo-Kor • Jarq • jybok • K'pekt • Kahless and Lukara • ka'Tarlk • Kl'Vokian forces • kr'mact • Kr'tach • kelbonite • Khac • Khitomer Accords • Klingonese • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • lion • Malsandra's Death • Mek'leth • mIn • n'Drel ground car • Newtonian forces • oil • Oort cloud • P and L statement • PADD • peppadugh spice • Pinocchio • puja butter • Qieltau • quartz • raktajino • Rings of Narath-anazhe • rune-verse • sabre bear • scorra grass • seloh • shum • skritz • spear • Sporak 460 • stod • Sword of Kahless • tak • thermocrete • tika cat • var'hama candle • ''Vor'cha''-class • witch • wizard • wolf Appendices Related stories * The aftermath of these novels has been mentioned in the Star Trek: Klingon Empire novels. * The events of these novels were referenced in }} and . * The House of Kultan were mentioned in the . * Events in these novels were referenced by Martok in the series. Background The novel was co-written by Jeffrey Lang and J.G. Hertzler, the actor who portrayed Martok on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As Lang explained in a post on Trekbbs in July 2014, he was brought in at a later stage in the creative process, adding to and changing Hertzler's first draft: :Writing Left Hand was a much different process (than ''Abyss). J.G was much more involved. He developed a very detailed outline (with Marco's assistance, I believe) and wrote a first draft. The reason they brought me in was because 1.) J.G. had to go onto other projects and 2.) While his draft was fascinating, it wasn't exactly a novel. In fact, it read much more like a play -- a Shakespearean play, at that. All the characters spoke in very high-flown language and were bigger than life. It was exhilarating... and exhausting. As I recall -- and it's been a while -- I tried to reuse as much of J.G.'s prose as I could, but it was very difficult to incorporate. Key speeches were used, but I had to pretty much start over from chapter 1 and retool with an eye toward making it "novel-like." Inevitably, I ended up adding characters and scenes. I'm very proud of Pharh, the Ferengi character. He was all mine.'' Connections | prevdate1 = Bluff}} | nextdate1 = Diplomatic Implausibility }} External links * * category:books category:dS9 novels